Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{r}{3} \\ {0} \\ {0}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{r}{0} \\ {-1} \\ {3}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{3}-{0} \\ {0}-{-1} \\ {0}-{3}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{3} \\ {1} \\ {-3}\end{array}\right]}$